A Change In History
by PiperBAnne
Summary: This story takes place in 1992, right after Sean and Mac left for Washington, DC to find answers about Anna and Robert. What would happen if Robin was included in their exit storyline? What would Faison have done with her?


A Change in History

This story takes place in 1992, right after Sean and Mac left for Washington, DC to find answers about Anna and Robert. Remember, they came home from that trip with the news that Anna and Robert were dead. I always wondered what would happen if they writers thought they didn't have use for Kimberly McCullough as a teenaged Robin with her parents gone. This is my response to that.

It will be J&R in the future!

...

Chapter 1

Jason Quartermaine whistled to himself as he walked towards his car, spinning his keys around his finger. He had just finished up another afternoon with the volunteer group and since no-one needed a ride home today, he spent an extra few minutes talking to his father. As he approached where he parked his car on level three something caught his eye. A woman was laying in the middle of the driving lane. A very familiar woman. He ran over to her and knelt down.

"Mrs. Donnelly?" Jason asked lifting her head slightly off the ground. He felt along the back of her head and found a large lump. "Someone help! We need help over here!" Jason yelled. Hopefully, the security guard below would hear him. He didn't feel like he should leaver her alone while he got help. When he heard nothing, he gently picked Tiffany up from the ground and began rushing her over to the elevators.

"Robin." He heard a low voice say. He looked down and saw that Tiffany was trying to open her eyes, but was cringing I pain. "It's ok, I'm taking you in to the Hospital."

Tiffany reached up and grabbed at his collar. "No, Jason." she gasped out in pain. "Robin's in the car."

Jason hesitated and looked back to where he picked Tiffany up. He recognized her car from the times she would pick Robin up from school or the Hospital…Just like she did that afternoon. A feeling of dread overcame him. If Tiffany was hurt, why would Robin stay in the car? Unless she herself was hurt. "Ok." Jason said to himself. He gently put Tiffany down and let her sit up against the wall by the elevator. "Call Sean." She mumbled half conscious. "Something's gone wrong."

"Let me just see to Robin first." Jason said. He slowly made his way to the car. In the moments it took to get there, all he could hear was the beating to his heart and the sound of his breathing. The closer he got, the image of his friend became clearer. Her head was leaning against the passenger side window. She wasn't moving. "Robin?" He asked out loud. Closer now, he could see that something was splattered on the window itself, as were cracks in the glass. Bile started to rise up from his stomach as he walked closer in shock. "Robin?" he asked again, his voice shaking. When he was about ten feet away from the back of the car, he could hear Tiffany call out to him.

"Jason, is she ok?" Tiffany cried weakly.

He couldn't reply.

"Jason!" Tiffany yelled.

"I don't…" Before Jason could finish his response, the car in front of him blew up. The blast sent him flying back towards Tiffany and the elevators. The last thing he heard was Tiffany's screams.

…...

Bobby and Amy were standing at the nurses station looking over patient files.

"So it's good that Robin can get out, even when her parents are missing." Amy said peeking a glance at Bobby to see her reaction.

Bobby looked over in surprise. "Who said that they were missing?"

Amy put the file down and placed on hand on her hip. "Oh come on Bobby! I'm not blind." She looked around, lowered her voice and leaned into Bobby. "Anna disappeared and then Robert leaves town. No-one has mentioned either of them. Now Sean and Mac suddenly leave town! There is something going on here."

Bobby looked to make sure they weren't being overheard. "I don't know exactly what's going on. It's not like their work hasn't made them leave town before."

Amy nodded. "Yeah but, it's like Sean and Tiffany have a leash on Robin. One of them pick her up from school, drive her here for the volunteers and then pick her up again. She could get a ride with someone else from school. I have only seen her drive with Jason once. Tiffany comes in to get her. She could wait outside. What are they afraid of happening from the door to the car?"

"Well Robin has been taken just walking out the front doors before." Bobby mentioned as an offering.

"Oh right, when she was with Felicia." Amy thought out loud.

"Besides, they have always been protective of Robin." Bobby said.

"Still something is…." Amy was interrupted by the sounds of a large explosion and a slight tremor to the building. "What was that!" she yelled.

"I don't know, but we better find out." Bobby said rushing to the stairs.

Amy stood shocked for a minute and then turned to follow. "Hey, wait for me!"

…...

By the time they reached the first level of the Hospital, people were already running around. Tony was bringing in a familiar man on a stretcher from outside. Bobby ran up to him. "Tony what's going on?" she asked trying to catch her breath.

Tony looked up from his patient and pulled the stethoscope out of his ears. "Take him into curtain 1. I'll be in, in a minute." he said to the nurses. When they rolled him away, Tony took Bobby by the arm and guided her away from the ER traffic. Amy followed right behind. "That was the security guard from the parking garage. They found him, on level 1, about a minute before an explosion occurred on level three."

"Was anyone hurt?" Bobby asked fearfully.

Tony shook his head. "We don't know, they have an emergency crew on their way to that level. They don't even know if it is structurally sound."

"Was anyone seen coming or going from the parking garage before the explosion happened?" Amy asked.

"It all just happened. No-on has been able to ask questions yet." Tony told Amy and then turned back to Bobby. "I have to go see to my patient. It looks like a concussion. He's lucky considering what could have happened."

Bobby nodded and watched Tony walk away.

"Wow, I wonder what exploded?" Amy asked looking around. It didn't seem like there was anyone hurt directly from the incident. Mostly people who were already here and trying to get to their cars.

The doors burst open and the paramedics wheeled a stretcher through. Alan ran up as the paramedics started giving him a list of her injuries. "Tiffany." Alan said loud enough for Bobby and Amy to hear.

"She has a head injury, a broken rib, burns on her face, arms, and multiple contusions. She hasn't regained consciousness." the paramedic said to Alan.

"Wheel her in to trauma 2 so we can get a better look at her. Did you find anyone else?" Alan asked as he walked along the gurney.

"Not yet Doc, but they're still looking." One of the guys said.

Alan turned to Amy. "Try to get a hold of Sean."

"He's out of town." Amy said in shock about Tiffany being pulled out of the garage.

"Robin." Bobby said to herself. She looked up abruptly at Alan. "Tiffany came to pick Robin up! Where's Robin?"

"All of the volunteers already left." Alan said. He suddenly thought of Jason leaving the Hospital not too long ago. "Amy call my house, check to see if Jason made it home yet. If not, leave a message for him to call the Hospital. I want to make sure he is ok and try to find someone who knows where Sean is. Bobby…" he paused and looked her in the eyes. He could tell she already knew what he was about to say. "Tell the emergency crew that they need to look for another victim. Give them a description. I need to see to Tiffany." Alan said and walked off.

Bobby stood frozen for a moment. Robin was in the garage. She had to be. Anna was missing, Robert took off, and now something blew up somewhere near Tiffany while she was with Robin. She walked slowly over to an paramedic by the door. "Ma'am, their not letting anyone out there right now."

"Are you in radio contact with any of the emergency crews in the garage?" Bobby asked oddly calm.

"Yes, ma'am."

"There is a possible victim missing. She would have been with the woman who just came through." Bobby explained.

"I pulled her out. She was by the elevator stairs. I didn't see anyone else at the time, but some cement fell from the roof. That's why their still looking around. A car blew up." the man said softly to the shaken nurse.

"Can you let them know? They are looking for a young girl. A petite brunette." Bobby spoke.

The man nodded. "I'll let them know." When he went to reach for his radio, another paramedic spoke through it.

"We found another one. We're coming down." The voice said.

"Brunette female?" The paramedic by the door asked into his radio while looking at Bobby.

"Negative. Male, blonde. I think it's one of the Quartermaine boys, better tell the Doc." the voice said over the radio.

"Sorry." the man said to Bobby. "Bill, tell whoever is still up there that they need to look for a third victim. A young girl." he said into his radio.

"Will do."

Bobby looked to the doors and then back to the paramedic. "I'll go inform Dr. Quartermaine."

…...

Tony walked over to the waiting area and sat down beside Bobby. "How's Jason?" She asked.

"Stable. We are going to have to watch him closely. He had some bleeding to the brain from his injuries, but surgery went well. His left leg is broken in multiple places, and he has some serious burns. It seems he was closer to the car then Tiffany was. But thankfully, he should make a full recovery. The force of the blast threw him away from the fire. Alan and Monica are in with him now. How you holding up?" He asked rubbing her back.

"They won't tell me anything about the progress on finding Robin. I don't even know if they are looking anymore. If they know something, they're not telling me." Bobby sighed. "No-one can get a hold of Sean or Mac and the police just showed up asking about Tiffany and Jason."

Tony just nodded and leaned back. Alan and Monica came out from their son's hall and walked over. "Any news?" Alan asked. He and Monica both looked worn out.

Tony shook his head. Amy walked over to the group from the nurses station. "I was able to find out that Sean and Mac both went to Washington. Then I tracked down their hotel. I had to leave a message though."

"Washington? Where's Robert?" Monica asked sitting down with a sigh. She rubbed her eyes then looked back to Amy. Amy looked over to Bobby, which made Monica look over as well. "Bobby?" she asked.

"Why does everyone think I know everything!" Bobby asked testily.

"You're Anna's best friend. Of course you would know more then we would. If Monica doesn't know, then you have to know something. Or wait! Holly! Hasn't Holly been hanging around? Back from the dead and all?" Amy asked.

"Have you tried calling the house to see if anyone would answer? I would try Sean's penthouse as well." Alan said to Amy.

Just then, two uniformed police officers walked down the fall from Tiffany's room. Before they got on the elevator, Alan stopped them. "Wait a minute. What's going on about the missing girl, Robin Scorpio?"

The officers looked up after pushing the down button. "I'm sorry Dr. Quartermaine, but we can only inform family at this time. You know how it goes." one of the officers said regretfully.

"Her family is out of town." Bobby said. "We are the closest thing to family she has right now."

The office shook his head. "I'm sorry. You will have to talk to Mrs. Donnelly. She is listed as Robin's temporary guardian."

"Tiffany's awake?" Alan asked.

"Yes, she woke up when we went in." The office said. The Elevator door opened and the two men entered it. "I'm sorry, that's all I can tell you."

When the door closed, all five adults stood dumbfounded for a minute. "Someone should go in to see Tiffany." Amy said.

"I'll go, I have to check up on her anyway if she is awake. They shouldn't have talked to her before she was given an all clear." Alan said.  
>"I'll go with you." Both Monica, Bobby, and Tony said at the same time. Amy got called back to the nurses station before she could follow.<p>

…...

Tiffany was sitting up in bed crying when the Alan, Monica, and Tony entered. Alan rushed over to her. "Tiffany you have to lay down." he said while trying to gently push her back onto the beds mattress.

"No! I have to call Sean. He has to know. God, Mac has to be told." Tiffany cried trying to get out of bed.

"Tony get me a sedative." Alan said to Tony while struggling with Tiffany. "Tiffany you had a blow to the head, some minor burns and a broken rib. You need to stay calm. Amy's trying to get a hold of Sean and Mac."

"Jason, how's Jason?" Tiffany suddenly asked Alan when she stopped fighting and laid down.

"He'll be fine soon. He had to have surgery. There was some hemorrhaging to the brain when they brought him in. But he is stable now. That was the most serious of his injuries." Alan explained.

Tiffany started sobbing again. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I told him to get Robin." Tiffany explained.

"What about Robin?" Bobby spoke up before Monica could get mad about her son being hurt because Tiffany asked him to do something.

"The last thing I remembered before getting knocked out was Robin getting in the car. Then Jason was carrying me. He told me he was taking me into the Hospital. Robin wasn't with him, so I told him that Robin was in my car." Tiffany took a deep breath and wiped her nose with her hand, sniffling. "He put me down and started to walk over to my car. It was all so slow. I asked him if she was alright, but he didn't answer. When I asked again…the…the…" Tiffany stopped.

"The car blew up." Tony finished for her. He had entered the room right when she began telling the story.

Tiffany sobbed and put her hand over her face.

"Robin was in the car?" Monica asked softly and astonished.

"How am I going to tell Anna I lost her little girl?" Tiffany cried. Her cries became stronger and Alan could tell her breathing was impaired by the broken rib. He held his hand out for the syringe and vile Tony brought in with him. He quietly filled the needle with the proper dosage while Bobby walked to Tiffany's side.

"This isn't your fault." Bobby said to Tiffany while she moved some blonde hair out of the woman's face.

Alan inserted the needle into the IV and watched it's effects take place in Tiffany. She drowsily blinked her eyes as they weld up with tears. "They found pieces. All they found were pieces of my baby. How can someone say that? They actually told me all they found were pieces." Tiffany cried while her eyes closed. A moment later, she was asleep.

They all stood in shock at what they were just told.

"I need to sit with Jason." Monica said and then quickly rushed out the door. When a parent was confronted with the death of someone so young, it was basic instinct to check on their own children.

"Should you have given her a sedative with her concussion?" Bobby asked while she pulled the covers over Tiffany. She was trying not to think of Robin just then.

"Her concussion was only minor, and I gave her a low dose. Given her state and the rib, it would have been worse to let her stay worked up." Alan said.

"What do we do now?" Bobby asked

Chapter 2

AJ Quartermaine was sitting by his brothers bed when Karen entered the room. He turned to look at her.

"Sorry to disturb you. I just came to see how Jason was doing." she asked, while quietly closing the door. She walked over to AJ and held out her hand. "I'm Karen. I just started the Volunteen program with Jason."

AJ shook her hand and nodded his head. "He mentioned you."

Karen looked surprised. "He did?"

"Yeah." AJ smiled knowingly at her, despite his worry over Jason.

Karen blushed at the suggestion his smile offered and looked over at Jason. "How is he?"

"He's been like this since they brought him out of surgery last night. All of his test results came back fine, so they don't expect any brain damage. But, medically, they expected him to wake up already." AJ explained. He reached out and grabbed Jason's hand.

When Jason's body started twitching on the bed, AJ stood up. "Go get a doctor!" he said to Karen. Karen stood up and ran out the door. "Jason? Jason, it's AJ. Can you here me? Jason!"

Jason couldn't hear AJ's shouts to wake up. His dream kept replaying the evening before over and over again...

Memory

He slowly made his way to the car. In the moments it took to get there, all he could hear was the beating to his heart and the sound of his breathing. The closer he got, the image of his friend became clearer. Her head was leaning against the passenger side window. She wasn't moving. "Robin?" He asked out loud. Closer now, he could see that something was splattered on the window itself, as were cracks in the glass. Bile started to rise up from his stomach as he walked closer in shock. "Robin?" he asked again, his voice shaking. When he was about ten feet away from the back of the car, he could hear Tiffany call out to him.

"Jason, is she okay?" Tiffany cried weakly.

He couldn't reply.

"Jason!" Tiffany yelled.

"I don't…" Before Jason could finish his response, the car in front of him blew up. The blast sent him flying back towards Tiffany and the elevators. The last thing he heard was Tiffany's screams.

"Robin!" Jason shouted sitting up in the bed. He started fighting the arms that were trying to keep him down.

"Jason, stop! Calm down." AJ pleaded just as Alan and Tony sprinted through the door.

"AJ, keep holding him down. Alan, help him." Tony said while grabbing a syringe. He filled it with the proper dose and inserted it into Jason's IV. Alan and AJ looked at the IV bag and then back to Jason. They both sighed when he calmed down and drifted back into sleep.

"What happened AJ?" Alan asked his son forcefully.

AJ, a little taken back that Alan would assume that he did something to cause Jason's outburst, looked at his father. "I don't know! I was just talking to Karen when Jason started having a fit. He seemed like he was dreaming and tried to sit up, shouting Robin's name."

"That's a good sign" Tony told them, diffusing the tension between father and son. "It means he, at least subconsciously, remembers what happened."

Alan reached out and pushed his hand against Jason's forehead. "When do you think he will wake up again?"

Tony pulled out Jason's chart, making note of the sedative he gave Jason. "In a few hours. I didn't give him enough to keep him out long."

Alan nodded and sat down by Jason's bedside. He leaned over, placing his chin on Jason's arm. "Come on, son. Come back to us."

AJ watched his father's affection for Jason for a minute, then left quietly.

"AJ didn't do anything to cause this episode, you know." Tony commented softly to Alan.

Alan just ignored the comment. "Can you tell Monica what happened? I'm going to sit with him for a little bit."

"Sure." Tony said. He adjusted Jason's IV drip one last time and left his friend alone.

Robert was sitting in an interrogation room quietly, but he kept glancing at the door and fidgeting with his hands. When the door finally opened, he started to stand up.

"Sit down, Scorpio." The man said, locking the door behind him.

Robert followed his movement with his eyes as the man sat down across from him. "Where's Anna, Reyner?"

"You don't get to ask the questions here." Reyner replied opening one of two files he brought in with him.

"Don't play this game with me..." Robert started to stand up again, but sat down when Agent Reyner slid a photo across the table.

"Faison's dead." Reyner said sliding another photo over. "The Coast Guard pulled his body out of the water this morning."

Robert picked up one of the photos and studied it. The image provided clear proof that the man in the photo was indeed Faison. "What did you do with Anna?" he asked again sliding the photo back over.

"You know we blacklisted her. You knew by going after her, you would be blacklisted as well. Does she really mean that much to you?" Reyner asked.

"She shouldn't have been blacklisted! She was kidnapped!" Robert shouted.

"There is proof that she was a double agent." Reyner said.

"That was something that happened years ago and the Director in charge at the time new it and dealt with it. Anna has been nothing but loyal to our side since."

"You mean Sean Donelly? He's a good friend of your's and Anna's is he not? Why would we believe he would turn her in?" Reyner asked.

"What is it you are after? What do you want from Anna and I? You played your game and now we're here. That's what you wanted to happen, wasn't it?" Robert asked angrily.  
>"We did want Faison killed, yes. Getting you and Anna out alive was just a bonus. We can keep you on the blacklist, of course. Or, you could both come back into the Agency's fold."<p>

"And if we say no?" Robert asked.

"I think you know the answer to that."

And Robert did. He knew that he and Anna would not make it out of the building alive if they did not agree with the terms.

"What about our family? We have a daughter, Robin."

"I'm sorry to inform you this way. Apparently, Faison was able to set up one last trap before you all got on that boat. Robin was killed last night in a car explosion."

The air in Robert's body exhaled from his mouth as he just starred at the man sitting across from him. "You're lying." he said after a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry, but the PCPD confirmed it. She was leaving GH with Tiffany Hill when they were attacked. Mrs. Donelly is alive, but Robin was in the car when it exploded."

"You're Lying to me!" Robert screamed again as he stood up and pounded his fist on the table in front of him.

Reyner slid the second file over to Robert and stood up. "I'll leave you to look over that."

Robert just stood still, not taking his eyes off of the closed folder. When he heard the door click shut, he let out a gasp of a sob, trying to keep his grief inside. He sat down and pulled the folder closer to him, letting out another sob. Still, his tears didn't leave his eyes. Robert opened the folder and pushed aside the photo's of the garage wreckage until he got to the police and WSB reports. "Oh, Luv" Robert cried. Finally, he broke down.

Unknown Warehouse

"You're late." A well cultured voice said as Reyner walked through the door.

"It's done." Reyner said to the man.

Slowly a hand comes up and within it is a slim smoking cigar. Faison stepped forward, inhaled the cigar and exhaled the smoke.

"Anna and Scorpio?" Faison asked.

"They will be returning one last time to Port Charles for their daughters funeral. Mac Scorpio and Donelly came asking questions, so they are all going back together. Then Anna and Robert will return to Washington and start their new assignments with the WSB." Reyner explained.

"Good, so we both got what we wanted then, didn't we?" Faison asked while tossing his cigar into the corner.

"You will not go after Anna Scorpio again?" Reyner really didn't believe Faison would keep his word.

"She proved to be difficult to break this time around. Dear old Robert has too much of a hold over her mind." Faison explained. "You got your dream team back again and I got something I wanted in return for giving Anna up. I trust the delivery went well?"

Reyner pulled out an envelope from his pocket and handed it over to Faison. "All the information you need. She will still be unconscious for a few day's."

Faison looked through the envelop and nodded his head. "Good, good. It was a pleasure doing business with you Agent Reyner."

"I never want to see you again Faison. That is the deal. You stay off our radar and we won't pursue you in return. If you are discovered alive, too many questions will be raised and you may lose your precious prize."

"You won't say a word." Faison replied. He held up his hand and signaled for the man hiding in the corner.

Reyner turned and looked at a man holding a gun, then back to Faison. "What is this?"

"Did you really think I would let you get away with being so careless with the life of Anna's daughter? What kind of person just gives someone away as payment so they can have their favorite Agents back at work?"

With those last words, a shot rang out and Reyner dropped dead onto the floor. Faison slid the envelope into his coat pocket and lit another cigar. "Burn the warehouse. I'm going to go pick up my daughter."

...

1999

Jason was walking to his favorite place to think. He had just left the memorial service for Lucky Spencer and needed sometime alone. When he reached the bridge, he noticed that someone was already there. He privately studied the girl for a moment. She had long, blondish brown hair that reached her mid back. Her clothes were definitely purchased at designer stores as he recognized the styles from one of Brenda's magazines. After watching her for a minute, he decided to leave her with her thoughts, but as he turned to walk away, his step broke a twig. Looking up to see if she noticed, Jason was met with two familiar dark brown eyes that usually haunted him in his dreams.

"Hi." she greeted him. When she didn't get a response, she started to walk away in the other direction. "I'm sorry, I'll leave."

"Wait." Jason stopped her. Again he was startled by her eyes as they met his. "You can leave if you have to, but if you want to stay, that will be okay too."

"Okay." she said, walking back to the edge of the bridge. "I like this place. The water is so dark, you can barely even see it. It's like if goes on forever."

Jason walked up beside her and looked down. "I can't handle the concept of forever." he said. The looked over at her to study her profile some more as she continued to look down at the water.

"You're staring at me." She said and smiled over at him.

"I'm sorry. You look like someone I used to know." Jason explained.

"So you're thinking of her, while you looking at me like that?" She said, acting disappointed.

"You're a different person." Jason answered, holding out his hand. "Jason Quartermaine."

The girl smiled up at him and placed her hand in his. "Katerina Kreig" she answered shaking his hand. "Pleased to meet you."

Chapter 3

Jason shook Katerina's hand. "I can't place your name or your accent. Where are you from?"

"My name is Russian. Where my accent comes from is a little harder to explain. I move around a lot and have developed an accent unlinked to any one country I have lived." She smiled at Jason.

Jason smiled back. "I like it. It's fitting for someone unique, like you seem to be."

Katerina threw her head back and laughed.

"What?" Jason asked, intrigued by the sound that came out of her mouth.

"Are you flirting with me Mr. Quartermaine?" She asked knowingly. "Do you always flirt with complete strangers in the middle of the night, on an abandoned bridge?"

"No, I don't usually flirt with strangers in the middle of the night on this bridge. In fact, I have never seen anyone else here. How did you find it?" Jason asked.

"But you admit you are being a flirt." she laughed.

Jason blushed and shrugged his shoulder. "Maybe."

"Hmm, interesting. And I thought the French guys were forward. As for the bridge, I was out walking and found the path over there." she pointed in the opposite direction from where Jason entered. "My current residence is back through there."

Jason looked at the other end of the bridge. "I never really walked across the whole bridge before to see what was on the other side. That's not Port Charles."

"No, I think technically the town limits are in the center of the river. At least, that is what I gathered from the maps I have looked at." Katerina explained.

"I have lived here my whole life and have never known that. How is it, someone who is foreign, not only to this town, but to the country knows that? You make me feel like a tourist in my own town!" Jason laughed.

"Well, if you were told to move in the middle of the night to the most remote location you have ever been to, you would try to find everything you could about the town too. This is definitely a change from Paris, Greece or London. Don't know what we are doing here yet." Katerina explained.

"You don't like Port Charles?" Jason asked.

"This bridge is the only thing, other then the estate that I have seen yet. But the sites are definitely getting more interesting." she smirked over at him.

Jason opened his mouth in mock surprise, "Now, who's flirting with whom?" he laughed at the slight blush on her face. "So what does bring you here to the states?"

"Not sure. My father deals with rare artifacts and antiques. Can't imagine what he is after here."

"You'd be surprised what gems turn up in this town." Jason explained. "Is it just you and your father?"

"Yes...well, at the house anyway. I am supposed to be meeting up with my friend Nikolas tomorrow." she explained.

"Nikolas Cassadine?" Jason asked.

"Yes, you know him?" Katerina answered and asked.

"Yeah, I just saw him tonight at his brother's memorial." Jason answered.

"Unfortunate news, that was. I was with Nikolas when Stefan informed him. His brother seemed too young to die." Katerina explained.

Jason looked down and sighed sadly. "Yeah, he was. It happens to the best and the brightest sometimes." He looked out across the water.

Katerina studied him for a moment. "You seem sad. Haunted."

Jason shook his head to clear his thoughts. "No, just sometimes I can't help but think of all the meaningless deaths."

"I'm sorry." she said.

Jason just shrugged his shoulders.

"So you were with Nikolas in Greece before who moved here?"

"Yes, I helped him recover his speech from after he was injured here in a shooting... Katerina was stopped by the sound of her cell phone ringing. She held up her hand to Jason, motioning for him to wait a minute while she answered the call. "Hello, Papa." She answered. "No, I have not gone far... Just looking out over the water. Yes, yes, I know you do not want me wandering around town yet on my own...I will be home soon. Yes, papa. Tchau (Chow)." she hung up the phone and placed it back in her pocket.

"You have to go." Jason stated.

"Yes, I have wandered too far off. It was nice meeting you, Jason Quartermaine." She smiled at him, then turned to walk away.

"Wait! Will you come here again?" Jason asked quickly.

"It is possible I may find myself wandering off too far tomorrow evening around 8." she said to him with a flirty smile.

Jason smiled back and watched her walk away.

...

Luke was sitting at the bar with a Brandy when Robert came up to him. He sat down and motioned to the bartender. "I'll have what he's having."

"You don't want it Robert." Luke mumbled taking a drink of his brandy.

"I've already been there buddy. There's nothing you can throw at me that I won't understand." Robert explained trying to help his friend.

Luke shook his head and downed the rest of his drink. The bartender picked up the Brandy bottle and refilled Luke's glass. "A fire, Robbie. My kid died in an accidental fire? He was smarter then that!"

Robert nodded, knowing exactly what Luke was thinking. Lucky was smart enough and strong enough to escape an apartment fire. It was the fire alarm without batteries that got Robert stumped. He knew Laura made sure Lucky's apartment alarms were working properly. "We haven't found anything that points to foul play yet."

Luke nodded and took a sip of his drink. "Thank you for this. I know you don't like coming back to Port Chuck anymore."

"I had to face my old life sometime." Robert answered. "Hopefully, I can find out something to give you the answers you are looking for. Anna is going through the evidence now with forensics and Mac now."

"There's nothing here Mac." Anna said tossing a charred piece of metal onto the evidence table. She shook her head. "What are we missing?"

Mac looked among the evidence gathered from Lucky's apartment. "It's possible we are looking for something that's not here. It could be what it looks like. That Lucky fell asleep with the candle burning." he said, knowing no-one wanted to accept it.

Anna put her hands on her hips and stared at the table. "No, we're missing something. Accidents don't just happen in this town. There is always something or someone behind it." She put on a pair of gloves and sat down in a chair next to the table.

Mac walked behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I know what you're trying to do. You think if you find out someone was responsible for Lucky's death, then you can get justice...something you feel you never got with Robin's case."

Anna lowered and shook her head, looking at her hands. "Faison's dead."

"But you never accepted that he could kill her." Mac said. "You never got the chance to confront him or make him pay for what he did."

Anna cleared her throat and grabbed something from the table. "I don't want to talk about this now. The sooner we figure this out, the sooner Robert and I can go back to Washington."

Mac moved back over to the door. "I'll go get us some coffee." he watched as she just nodded. "Anna?" he asked, waiting for her to look up at him. "Felicia, I and the girls really love having you in town with us. Don't be too quick to leave."

"I'll try." Was all she said.

Katerina entered the large house and closed the door quietly behind her. Immediately, she heard voices in the parlor to her right and cringed. She new that voice. Taking a deep breath she stood up straight and walked into the parlor. There she found her papa and Helena Cassadine. They looked toward her as she entered. Faison smiled and walked over to her.

"There you are. I was getting worried about you." he said kissing her on her cheek.

Katerina sighed "I was fine Papa. Just needed to get some air." she looked over at Helena and nodded her head. "Mrs. Cassadine." she acknowledged. "I didn't realize you were going to be in the states with us." she walked over to the older woman and kissed her on both cheeks as decorum demanded.

"Ah, Katerina. You certainly are growing up into a beautiful woman." Helena commented studying the girl in front of her. "You're looking more like your mother everyday."

Katerina could tell there was some tension or disappointment behind that last comment that Helena delivered with a smile. As always, she did not comment on it.

"Thank you." was all she said and turned back to her papa. "How long do you think we will be here. I don't know why you did not let me stay in Europe with my tutors."  
>"Now Katerina, there is no need for that." Faison said walking over to her. He placed his hands on her face, holding it. "You know I like you close."<p>

"I agree with Katerina, Cesar. She doesn't need to be here, when she was perfectly happy back in Greece or Paris." Helena commented with a knowing look to Faison.

Faison dropped his hands from her face. "No, I want her here." he said to Helena. "Why don't you go get washed up for dinner? The cook will be serving in the dining room shortly."

Katerina nodded and turned to Helena. "I hope you can stay for dinner?" she suggested. Not that she really wanted the older woman to stay, but it would be rude not to ask.

"No, child. I am planning on seeing Stefan and Nikolas tonight. But thank you."

Katerina nodded. She left the parlor and shut the door behind her. Fortunately, the door did not click shut completely and she was able to hear the next comments flow through the door.

"You should not have sent for her Cesar. It could ruin everything." Helena snapped at her papa.

"It does not concern you, Helena. I will handle our new property like you wanted, but what I do with my daughter, has nothing to do with our business." Faison snapped back.

"I hope you know what you are doing. You never thought clearly when dealing with her mother and I don't think you are now."

Katerina could not stay to hear how her papa answered. When she heard the sounds of someone walking toward the door, she sprinted away from the door and up the steps.

Downstairs, the conversation continued out into the hall. "You leave MY daughter to ME and worry about your own family." Faison answered as Helena walked out of the house. He walked back into the parlor room and over to a small statue sitting on his desk. Reaching out, he moved the arm on the stone figure down and turned towards the wall that just opened up behind him.

Faison entered a room filled with monitors and sat down at a desk. As he pushed various buttons, different monitors turned on, each one showed a different public place in Port Charles. As the last one turned on, Faison stood up and walked over to it. He looked at the live image and smiled. "Hello, Anna." He kissed the tips of his fingers and placed them on the screen as he watched Anna Scorpio sitting in the PCPD evidence room. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Then he walked over to the next monitor. "Now, are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way?" he asked looking at the image of Lucky Spencer sitting on a cot.

Chapter 4

Katerina slowly made her way down the steps and into the dining room where her papa was already waiting. She sat down across from him and placed the linen on her lap.

"Are you going to tell me why I am here?" Katerina asked him.

"I told you, Kat, I have missed you and wanted you here on this trip with me." Faison answered.

A server stepped out of a side room with two salad plates. He placed them in front of the two and left the room. Katerina picked up her fork and started pushing the salad around her plate.

"You know I don't like it when you are upset with me Katerina." Faison said watching her play with her food, instead of eating it.

She put her fork down and sat back in her chair looking at him. "And you know I don't like it when you aren't honest with me."

"You don't believe that I have missed you?" He asked with a smile.

Katerina narrowed her eyes at him for a second and reached to take a sip of her water.

"What is this about Kat?" Faison asked.

"Are we doing the happy father, daughter routine tonight?" Katerina asked. "You have some goon come to the house in the middle of the night, telling me to pack a bag because you ORDERED him to with no explanation. You ORDER me to remain on the property and not go into town. You bring that horrid woman here, after I have asked you repeatedly not to do business with her..." Katerina drifted off.

"You don't talk to me like that!" Faison snapped. "I am your father and you will do as I say!"

Katerina stood up. "I am twenty years old! I am mature, educated and responsible. I do not need you to hold my hand to cross the street papa! You had no problem with sending me away to obscure, all though excellent, boarding schools over the years, but when I am old enough to be independent and self-sufficient...you keep me chained to you!" She started to walk away from the table and towards the door...

"Orchid" Faison sad looking at her.

Katerina stopped and turned to him. All anger and emotion left her face as she stared.

"Sit down and eat, Katerina." Faison said with a sigh.  
>He watched as she walked and sat back down at the table.<p>

"Yes, papa." she said while picking up her fork and taking a bite of her salad.

"You will do what I tell you to do." Faison said looking at her.

She looked up at him with a confused look on her face. "Of course, papa. I always do as you say."

Faison nodded and watched as she returned to eating. It had been a long time since he had to use the trigger word with her.

"I will have Sasha come and touch up your hair tomorrow. You know I don't like it when you let it get dark."

"Yes, papa." Katerina said tonelessly.

"Katerina?" Faison asked sadly. She looked at him. "I'm a good father to you, aren't I? Tell me you love me."

"I love you papa. You never have to question that." she said.

Faison nodded as she said that. As always, he tried to ignore that her eyes remained blank when she said that. But, his heart clenched anyway. Robin Scorpio was still fighting him somewhere within her.

The next morning, Faison was working in his study when Katerina came down.

"I am off to visit with Nikolas." she said while putting on her coat.

Faison walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "You will take the launch from our dock straight over, correct?"

"Yes, papa." Katerina answered, giving him a little hug. "Don't worry."

"Do not go into town yet." Faison said as he walked back to his desk. He watched as she walked away and out the door. He paused for a moment then picked up the phone. "Katerina is taking the launch to Spoon Island. Stay with her. If she tries to go anywhere else, get her back here." He hung up the phone and sat back down in his chair. He pulled out a cigar, lit it and leaned back in his chair. After a few moments in thought, he leaned forward and picked up the phone, dialed and then waited.

"Mr. Spencer." he said in an American accent. "Mr. Krieg here. When would you like to get together to discuss those diamonds..."

Katerina stepped off of the launch onto Spoon Island and stopped. A strong feeling of deja vu came over her. For a second, it seemed like a memory was going to come to her, but then it was gone.

"Are you alright Miss Kreig?" the launch attendant asked her. When he didn't get a response from her, he asked again. "Miss? Are you alright?"

Katerina blinked and shook her head. "What?" she turned and looked at him. "I'm sorry, I spaced out for a minute there." she said. She smiled when he looked at her worried. "I'm okay."

He nodded and pointed to the path ahead. "That is the way up to the house."

She looked at forward and started walking. The launch attendant barely caught the words she mumbled to herself. "Yes, I know the way."

Jason walked into The Outback and sat down at the bar. He looked around and smiled at Felicia who came out of the back office.  
>"Jason! What brings you here today?" she said with a smile walking across the room and went behind the bar.<p>

"What? I can't come and check out my investment?" Jason answered. Two years ago, he invested in opening a night club above The Outback. The two establishments were connected by stairs on the outside and inside of the building. They were still both considered to be The Outback, but the upstairs brought back the original "night club" concept Mac had when he first opened the place. Downstairs was still dining and dancing with the bar and occasional band performance, but upstairs was solely drinking and dancing. It was only open to the public in the evenings.

Felicia shook her head and placed a menu in front of him. "So your avoiding lunch at the house again, aren't you." she stated.

"You know me too well." Jason responded.

Felicia gave him a look of sympathy. "Edward still on your case about ELQ?"

Jason nodded. "Pretty much. Mom and Dad still drop comments about going to medical school and Edward still hates the fact that I am not working at ELQ. Loves that I have become a business man and investor, but thinks it's all a waste if I am not working with him."

"But you love them all anyway." she stated to him.

"I just wish they would all let me be what I want to be." Jason did try to finish pre-med and medical school. Unfortunately, every time he had to work on a cadaver, he would flash back to those moments 7 years ago. The image of Robin's head leaning against the car window has never left him. After talking to Sean Donelly, day's after the accident, they both came to the same conclusion long before the medical examiner confirmed it...Robin had been shot in the head through the window before the car exploded. What Jason had seen splattered against the window was not something he wanted to see on a daily basis. Of course, he had been to see a psychiatrist to help him, but the image never went away. It is the only part of his Post Traumatic Stress Disorder that the doctors could not help with.

"Yay, my favorite Quartermaine!" Jason heard and turned his head.

Brenda smiled and sat down next time him. "What's up with you?" she asked. "I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Brenda." Jason greeted. "How's it going?"

"Perfect! Lois and I got a great band to sign with us today. They are actually scheduled to perform here Friday. I have to settle the details with Felicia." Brenda said and turned to Felicia.

"I trust you and Lois, Brenda. You know that. Just tell me what you want us to do." Felicia answered.

Before Brenda could respond, the phone behind the bar started to ring and Felicia moved to answer it. Brenda turned back to Jason. "So seriously, where have you been? I haven't seen you much since Keisha left town."

"I've been around." Jason answered.

"You need to get back out there, Jason. You are one of this town's most eligible bachelors now! If I didn't swear off men, I would try to snatch you up again."

Jason laughed at her. "Again? We dated for like two seconds when you wanted to make Jager and Karen jealous."

"But you were a very attentive boyfriend those few day's." She sighed dramatically. "No man in my life has been able to live up to the experience." Brenda batted her eyes at him for a second and then burst out laughing. Her smile got wider when Jason actually laughed with her.

"You're full of it." he shook his head.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I try. So, this Friday...you're coming."

"I am?" Jason asked.

"Yup! And it is my goal to find you a date before then." Brenda stated.

Jason looked at her and then spaced out in thought for a moment. "I think I can get my own date." he told her.

"Oh really? You have someone in mind already?" she asked.

"Maybe." he said.

Brenda gasped and slapped him on the arm. "You're holding out on me! Who is it?"

"Nobody you know. Just someone I ran into the other night." Jason answered. "If it works out, I'll see if she can join me here on Friday."

Brenda studied him for a minute with a look of uncertainty on her face. "You promise? No backing out and staying home alone on Friday?"

"If it works out, then yes, I promise." Jason said.

Katerina and Nikolas entered his living room, laughing, after a morning of horseback riding. They both let out a groan as they plopped down onto the couch.

"I am going to be so sore tomorrow. It's been too long since I've done that." Katerina groaned. She closed her eyes and laid her head back.

Nikolas leaned back as well, but instead of closing his eyes, he turned it to look at her softly. He reached out and held her hand. "I don't think I have told you how happy I am that you are here."

Katerina opened her eyes and turned towards him with a smile. "I'm glad I'm here too."

Nikolas brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it, never taking his eyes off hers. She took in a gasp of air. "Nikolas..." she started.

Nikolas shook his head. "I know." he said and placed her hand back down on the couch.

Katerina raised it again and brushed his cheek. "I wish I could give you what you want, but I can't." she said kindly.

Nikolas caught her hand, kissing it again. "I thought you did pretty good with it in Rome."

Katerina blushed and closed her eyes again as Nikolas moved to caress her face. "We could be so good together, if you would just let it." he said as he leaned in close to her. "Please, Kat. Let me love you again." he whispered centimeters from her lips.

She opened her eyes and met his. Before their lips had a chance to meet, the sound of the living room doors disrupted them.

"Nikolas." Stefan's said from the doorway.

Nikolas sighed. Both he and Katerina stood from the couch to greet Stefan Cassadine. With him was a woman she has never met.

"Uncle, Aunt Alexis. How was your morning." Nikolas asked politely.

"Well." Stafan answered. He looked between Katerina and Nikolas. "I see that you're morning was pleasant." he commented. "Katerina, it is a pleasure to see you as always."

She smiled and walked over to Stefan. He gave her a hug and kissed her on the top of her head. "A little sooner then you thought." Katerina commented as she pulled away. She looked over to Alexis and held out her hand. "We haven't met. I'm Katerina Kreig, I've heard a lot about you."

Alexis shook her hand and smiled. She glanced at Nikolas knowingly and looked back at Katerina. "I've heard a lot about YOU. I can't believe it's take this long for us to meet."

"Kat's always on the move, it seems like." Nikolas commented.

Katerina laughed and turned to grab her purse. "Alexis, it was nice meeting you. Nikolas ,I have to head back."

Nikolas nodded and started to walked towards her. "Let me walk you out."

Katerina smiled and shook her head. She leaned up and kissed him on his cheek. "Always the gentleman, but I know the way. You stay and visit with your Aunt. I will see you tomorrow."

All three Cassadines watched as she walked out to of the room.

"She seems like a lovely girl Nikolas. Now I see why you are so smitten with her." Alexis said.

Nikolas blushed and looked down.

Stefan walked over to his desk. "Katerina is a wonderful young woman, but I thought you said she made it clear that she just wants to remain friends Nikolas. What did we walk in on?"

Nikolas shrugged his shoulders "I'm trying to convince her otherwise."

Stefan sighed and sat down in his chair. Alexis and Nikolas sat down in the chairs facing his desk. "You know I love Kat, but she has to have her reasons for wanting to remain friends. You also know I don't trust that father of hers and can't help but feel he is one of her reasons."

"What's wrong with her father?" Alexis asked.

Nikolas shook his head. "Katerina and I met when her father started doing business with Helena a few years ago. Neither Kat, nor I, are comfortable when those two work together. You know Helena, she's never up to anything good."

"She looked very familiar to me, but I can't place her face." Alexis commented

Jason just finished his lunch when he noticed the picture of Robin hanging behind the bar. It was hung in the corner after she died and hasn't been moved since. Jason starred at it closely for a moment. He knew Katerina reminded him of Robin last night and decided to ask Mac about it.

"Mac?" Jason asked getting the man's attention behind the bar.

Mac looked up from the cooler he was stocking for the night. "Yeah?"

"Did Robin have any other family other then you and her parents?" Jason asked.

"Not that we know of, why?" Mac asked.

Jason nodded to the photo of Robin. "I met someone last night who looks exactly like Robin. She has blondish hair and an accent, but her face looks a lot like Robin. Just older."

Mac thought for a minute and shook his head. "I can ask Anna and Robbie about it tonight. What's her name?"

"Katerina Kreig." Jason answered.

Chapter 5

Katerina walked in a large bedroom that looked like it could have come out of an old Victorian mansion. As the estate her papa recently moved to could not have been much older then himself, she concluded immediately that he was the one who planned the decorations. She shook her head.

"Always the same." she mumbled to herself. As she laid her purse on the bed and sat down with a sigh, a soft knock sounded on her bedroom door. "Come in."

Grace, the Kriegs main maid walked into the room with folded laundry. "Ms. Katerina, did you enjoy your morning?" she asked as she moved to the wardrobe.

"Yes, Grace." Katerina immediately got up to help with putting her laundry away. "You know you don't have to do this, I can do my own laundry."

Grace smiled and shook her head. "You always say that and I always say…"

"It's what I'm paid to do." they both said at the same time.

Katerina laughed, then sighed again with a frown while she put a sweater away.

"What's wrong Kat?" Graced asked.

"Nothing." Katerina replied. She stopped hanging clothes and sat back down over on the bed. "OK, maybe something. I am just tired of Papa controlling my life!" she gestured to their surroundings. "When I got here, this room was nice and simple, just how I like it. Now, it looks like a garden party or something out of a Jane Austin novel! I thought he got the point after I yelled at him for decorating my apartment in London!"

Grace just shrugged and continued her duties with the laundry. "You're his little princess. I guess he wants to keep that image longer then you do. It's not easy to watch your kids grow up and move on in their own lives sometimes." She looked around the room and laughed. "But you're right. There are too many floral patterns in this room."

"He's too old fashioned." Katerina mumbled. "When did you get here to Port Chuck?"

"Port Chuck?" Grace asked with a smile. "I know it's not what you are use too, but it's not that bad! Your father sent for me yesterday."

Katerina stared off to the wall

"Kat?" Graced asked. She watched as her young charge shook her head. "You OK?"

"Yeah." Katerina whispered, then clearing her throat, she responded clearly. "Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know why I called it Port Chuck."

Grace looked concerned and turned to put the last clothing item away. When she was done, she walked over to the bed. "You haven't done that in a long while."

"I know. But it's happened at least three times since I have arrived here." she said.

Graced looked over to the phone and then back to Katerina. "I should call you father." she started to get up, but was pulled back down by Katerina.

"No! Please Grace, don't call Papa. I'm just still jetlagged or something." she explained.

Grace looked worried. "You know the rules Kat. He wants everyone to report to him if you start showing symptoms again."

"I'm not Grace. My memory's not lapsing. I'm fine. It's…" Katerina bit her lip trying to find away to explain her situation. "I'm not forgetting things. It's more like I'm remembering things….odd things that I have no way of knowing." She looked at Grace and could see that the older woman did not feel comforted by her revelation. "Please? I'm twenty years old. I need to let whatever is going on…go on. And anyway, I think Papa had a session with me last night at dinner. My mind always goes foggy for awhile after, I couldn't remember actually going to dinner."

Grace stood up quickly "Oh Kat! This is not good!" she started pacing back and forth. "I have to tell him."

Katerina got up and put her hands on Grace's shoulders to stop the woman from pacing. "You don't. I'm not relapsing, I promise."

"How do you know? I've known you for seven years. I saw how bad it was when you were first diagnosed. You would throw fits of anger at your father. It took him 2 years to treat you. He was never able to reconnect your identities, he had to completely block out the personality that formed after the accident with your mother." Grace shook her head. "That's how he explained it to me when you were younger."

"You know I don't remember any of that." Katerina said softly. "I know you took very good care of me when I was sick. You're the closest thing I have to a mother. I don't have any memories of mom. They all went away when Papa was treating me. Maybe I am remembering now. Do you really want to take that away from me? You know Papa would never allow the chance. He won't let me explain that I want to remember! Please Grace. Please, don't tell him." Katerina pleaded.

"He's afraid that if you remember, your dissociative identity disorder will come back!"

"It's not! I'm me! The ONE time I didn't know how I got somewhere was with Papa last night. It's his treatment that made me forget, not some random personality taking over my body!" Katerina stood up and grabbed her purse. "For now can we just keep this between us? If I suddenly become violent or start having long gaps of memory loss, then we can tell him. Do this one thing for me? I just want to start living my own life."

Grace looked at Kat and replied seriously. "I'll give you two weeks. If within those two weeks you show no more signs of random memories you can't identify, then your in the clear."

Katerina smiled thankfully and hugged Grace. "Thank you!" she exclaimed.

Graced shook her head and whispered to herself after Katerina left the room. "I don't know who you are Robin Scorpio, but I will not allow you to take Kat away from her father again."

Robin skipped down the steps with a smile.

"Ms. Krieg, Sasha is set up for you in the sun room." the butler stated from the doorway.

"Thank you Remus." Kat smiled at him and turned down the hall to the sun room.

When Katerina entered the bright room, Sasha greeted her enthusiastically.

"Katerina! You are looking wonderful." she said walking over and pulling Katerina into a hug. She then kissed both of her cheeks. The two separated and Katerina took her place in the chair.

"I can't not believe Papa sent for you from London." Katerina exclaimed as Sasha started to comb through her hair.

"He thought you could use a familiar face in this place. Plus he pay's well, so how could I say no?" Sasha laughed. She reached over to the side table and grabbed the mixture.

Katerina looked at the mixing bowl and then to a mirror that was placed in front of her. As Sasha started applying the coloring product to her hair, a scene played out in her mind.

Flashback:

She was being held tightly by a beautiful woman. She pulled away and ran her small hands through the woman's long hair. "What happened to your hair?" she asked.

"My hair? Um…" the woman shrugged "don't you like it?"

She nodded and pulled forward some of her own hair. "It's brown like mine."

"Yes, I got tired of being blond." The woman smiled.

"You look better this way." she commented with her hands on the woman's shoulders.

"I feel better."

"You know what?" she asked.

"What?" the woman replied.

"You look like me now." she told the woman.

End Flashback

Katerina closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Am I pulling too hard?" Sasha asked

"No, I was just thinking. Maybe we could go brown next time?" Katerina asked. "I would like to see what I look like with my hair brown sometime."

Sasha hummed. "Maybe. But for now, your father asked that I only bring my standard product for you. He said you wanted to continue with you normal color."

"Sure. Of course he would." Katerina commented quietly to herself.

Robert and Anna walked into The Outback just as Jason was leaving. They nodded to the young man and continued their way to the bar.  
>Felicia placed cardboard coasters in front of them. "What can I get you?"<p>

"Just a diet cola for me Felicia." Anna replied.

"Scotch" Robert said.

Felicia poured the requested drinks and passed them over. "How's the investigation going?"

Anna played with the straw in her glass. "Not well. Everything is pointing to an accidental fire."

Felicia looked at Robert who just stared straight ahead at Robin's photo hanging on the wall. She turned her head back to Anna with a look of worry.

Anna shook her head. "Luke's not taking it well."

Robert grunted and put his empty glass down. He scoot it closer to Felicia. "There's no other way for him to experience this situation Luv."

Felicia looked up and nodded as Mac walked out of the back office. He smiled at her lovingly and walked across the room and behind the bar. He hugged Felicia from behind and placed a kiss in her hair. "Hey bro. You look like crap." He told Robert.

"He was up drinking all night with Luke at the club. Laura and I just pulled them out of there." Anna explained.

"And you brought him here? To another bar?" Mac asked Anna.

Anna shrugged. There was nothing else to say.

Mac noticed where Roberts heavy eyes were focusing. "Jason was in here earlier. He said he met someone who reminds him of Robin. He was wondering if there is any extended family. Guess he thought it could be a cousin or something." Mac shrugged.

Anna shook her head. "I had an older sister who died years ago. She has a son named Aiden. He lives in PA." she glanced over at Robert who looked at her and nodded. She sighed "and I…um. I have a twin sister named Alex who also lives in PA."

Both Mac and Felicia looked at Anna in surprise. "Why haven't you ever said anything?" Felicia asked confused.

"We found out about a year ago on a case." Robert explained.

"We were raised in different households. I never knew she existed." Anna explained. "The situation is very Devane." she shrugged. "Alex never mentioned having a daughter."

"Do you talk with her often?" Mac asked.

Anna shook her head. "Only a couple times since we met. Robert and I aren't in the states for long. Different time zones makes it hard to stay in contact. Usually just email."

"Well you might want to teach this one…" Mac gestured to Robert "how to email me. I only get a post card every once in awhile."

Jason walked into the Quartermaine living room and was surprised to see everyone sitting around. "Good afternoon." he said to everyone and walked to the serving station to pour himself some water.

Edward grunted and turned the page of his paper.

Jason looked to AJ who just rolled his eyes and circled a finger at his temple indicating that the old man was going crazy again.

Monica looked up from the mail she was opening at the desk and smiled at Jason. "Hello Jason. How has your morning been?"

Jason shrugged and took a sip of his water. "It was fine. Checked out the club and will be stopping by L&B this afternoon."

Edward grunted again and loudly turned his page. Jason and AJ smiled at each other, silently laughing.

"How is the Outback going? I hear there's a line to get in every night." AJ asked

"I also heard that Lois and Brenda signed a awesome new band." Emily laughed from her place at the coffee table. She was sitting on the floor with a text book on the table.

"Both investments are doing wonders for my portfolio." Jason answered.

Edward closed his paper and stood up. "Another hopeless son Monica." he commented as he walked out of the room. Two seconds after he left everyone broke out laughing.

"I wish you guys wouldn't get him worked up. I don't want to see him back on my table for his heart." Monica said with a smile for her children.

AJ, Emily and Jason just continued smiling at each other. Jason sat on the couch behind Emily and ruffled her hair.

"Hey! Don't mess with the hair." She complained running her hands through it to straighten it out. "Nikolas is coming over later to study with me."

Jason cleared his throat. "Speaking of Nikolas…I met a friend of his last night. Apparently, she is new to town."

Emily gasped and turned around to Jason. AJ looked on interested. "You met Katerina!" Emily exclaimed. "What does she look like? I bet she's beautiful….She is beautiful isn't she?" Emily sighed and turned back to the coffee table. "Nikolas talks about her all the time. I think he's in love with her."

Jason choked on the water he was swallowing. AJ smirked as his brother coughed. "What makes you say that?" he asked Emily

"He hasn't said it, but the way he talks about her, you can just tell. Apparently, they had a summer romance in Rome a year ago and he's been trying to get her to go out with him since. She's told him she just wants to be friends. But, COME ON, you've seen Nikolas! How could she ever just want to be friends? The minute she gives into him, none of us plain janes have a chance with him." Emily explained. She closed up her books and stood up.  
>"Emily, you are far from being a "Plain Jane" like you said. Nikolas is blind if he doesn't see you for the beautiful young lady you are." AJ told his sister. "The second some other handsome guy wins your heart, he'll kick himself for not taking the chance on a relationship with you."<p>

Jason let out a sigh and closed his eyes. AJ glanced at him sympathetically and looked back at Emily as she left the room with her books.

"So Brenda told me you met a girl. I'm guessing it's this Katerina Emily is obsessing about?" AJ asked.

Jason opened him eyes and nodded "Yeah and it seems like I have a Prince to compete with."

AJ watched as Jason got up to refill his glass of water. "You were thinking of Robin just now, weren't you? When I was talking to Emily about Nikolas regretting not taking a chance with her when he has the chance?"

Jason nodded his head.

"I thought you let that go? She was just a kid with a crush then. No one would have expected you to hook up with her ." AJ asked sadly.

"I have. I did. I've just been thinking about her a lot today. I didn't want to tell Emily, but she was right. Katerina is beautiful." Jason said with a boyish smile.

"What does she have to do with Robin?" AJ asked.

Jason shook his head. "That's the problem. For some reason, when I look at her, she reminds me strongly of Robin. Or what Robin would have looked like if she had a chance."

"How close is the resemblance?"

"Close enough that I asked Mac if it was possible Robin had other cousins out there."

"The way you can remember Robin even after only working with her for a few weeks still surprises me. Sometimes I think you liked her more then you let on." AJ commented.

Jason shrugged. "I remembered her from when we were kids. Holiday parties and things like that. Then there was the few times Anna or Robert would leave her with Lila during the day. When I got back from boarding school, I saw her around the High School often because of the Student Council. But, like you said, she was too young."

AJ nodded. "Honestly, I don't blame you. I had a few more years out of boarding school on you. Saw her around often with Anna. She had a captivating personality. If she were older at the time, I probably would have taken a chance with her myself." AJ remembered fondly. "So tell me about Katerina?"

Chapter 6

Jason walked on the bridge and was happy to see Katerina was already waiting.

"Hello there, Jason Quartermaine." Katerina greeted with a smile. She hopped up to sit on the ledge facing him. He came forward and stood in front of her.

"Why do you use my whole name. You can just call me Jason." he laughed. He reached forward and ran a hand through her hair. "Your hair is lighter tonight."

Katerina closed her eyes at the feeling of his hand. "Yes, I had it done today." she reopened them to find Jason repositioned with his arms leaning on the bridge, trapping her in between them. He was leaning forward into her personal space. "Your very forward for someone who just met me last night." she said softly looking into his blue eyes.

Jason smirked, but didn't move his position. "What can I say, you bring out the cad in me. I'm not usually so forward with someone I just met. I was raised to be quite the gentleman." Jason sighed "I have been thinking about you all day."

Katerina smiled at him. "Well, I was looking forward to seeing you again, Jason Quatermaine."

"Still using my full name." Jason laughed. He finally moved to sit on the ledge next to her.

"For now. I like the way your name rolls off my tongue. Quartermaine, there is something very nice about that word." Katerina explained.

Jason lifted a leg to straddle the ledge so he could face her better. He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I like the way your name rolls of my tongue as well."

She turned to toward him and was once again captivated by his bright blue eyes. She cleared her throat and actually blushed. "You're flirty again tonight." She commented shyly. She was amazed that this man could make her blush. Years spent in Paris, Rome and London made her quite the expert in the game of seduction, but never before has anyone been able to beat her into submission. She knew if she wasn't very careful, she would be putty in his hands. But then again, she thought that might not be too bad of an idea.

"I'm trying to entice you to be my date tomorrow night." Jason said.

She glanced down at his lips that were just three short inches away from her own. Forgetting all the rules her Papa placed about going out into town, she answered. "I think you may be able to entice me Jason Quartermaine." she said softly.

Jason leaned forward slowly and captured her lips softly with his own. He stayed in that position for a small moment, but when Katerina exhaled and gasped from the sensation, he lost all control. Almost frantically, Jason lifted his hands, placed that on her face and deepened the kiss.

Katerina did not let her hands be idle while Jason was taking her breath away. She had one arm wrap around his shoulders pulling him closer to her. The feelings he brought out in her…it was like her body had been yearning for his kiss for ages. Suddenly, her mind filtered through another unknown scene.

Flashback

She was standing in what looked like a hospital reception area. She was feeling nervous like a school girl as she looked up to Jason.

"I didn't think you would remember me." She said shyly.

"Didn't you two come together." a blond haired man asked.

"No we just met here." she answered, looking back at Jason.

"Of course I remember you Robin. I make it a point to remember all the class presidents." Jason answered with a smile.

.com/watch?v=3x5Qh3zFBw4

End Flashback

Katerina pulled away with a surprised gasp. She looked at Jason with an odd look on her face.

Jason, confused at the look she was giving him apologized immediately. "I'm sorry." he said breathlessly. He was still trying to catch his breath from incredible kiss they just shared. "I'm moving too fast."

Katerina blinked and took a deep breath. "No, I'm the one who's sorry. I don't know why I pulled away." she lied. She closed her eyes trying to get her bearings, then looked up at Jason with a beautiful smile that captured his heart. "That was a very good kiss Mr. Quartermaine."

Jason leaned forward again and gave her another soft kiss, but stopped before either of them could get carried away for a second time. "Jason." he said softly. "Just call me Jason."

"Jason." she answered shyly blushing again at his intense stare. "Jason," she said more strongly. "I would very much like to be your date tomorrow night."

Jason smiled in relief. "Well, I am very happy you agreed. Where should I pick you up?" he asked looking across the bridge where she said her current estate was.

Katerina hesitated. She now remembered that she would probably have to sneak away from the house. "Here." she answered quickly. "I'll meet you here. What time?"

"It's at a night club, but we could get dinner downstairs before the band starts. How about 7:30?" Jason asked hopping off the ledge. He had to put some space between the two of them before his body's desire to taste her again took over his control.

She nodded at him. "OK."

Jason smiled at her like an excited little boy. She laughed at his expression. He leaned forward quickly again, kissed her and stepped away even farther. "I better go before I can't stop myself."

Katerina smirked flirtatiously at him as he was walking away backwards, feeling more like herself. "I never complained about your lack of decorum Mr. Quartermaine."

Jason pointed at her as he was still taking steps back, away from her. "Back to my formal name. Maybe we can work on that again tomorrow night." he said jokingly.

She smirked again. "Looking forward to it."  
>Jason was ready to turn around to leave, but stopped suddenly. "Wait! I'll need something to keep me from trying to track you down before our agreed time tomorrow." He pulled out his cell phone, opened it and lifted it towards her. Taking a few steps forward to he could get a clear picture.<p>

"What?" Katerina laughed.

"Well I can't go all day without seeing you." Jason commented playfully. "I don't know how I would ever survive.

Katerina smiled for the photo. When he was done she watched as he finally turned to walk away. "Well now, you'll need a number to attach the image to, 555-4102"

Jason turned back, smiled at her and waved. "See you tomorrow night." Then he was gone.

Katerina dropped her smile and hopped off the ledge. She turned towards the water and stared at the nothingness below over the ledge. "Robin." she mumbled confused. She thought these glimpses of memories were from the life before her mother passed away. The years her father didn't want her to remember because her mother's tragic death caused her to create a multiple personality. The way she understood it, she was not able to remember anything her second personality did. She also knew that when she was a child, her father never let her out in public when she was sick. So that only confused her more. What was she remembering and why had Jason called her "Robin" in the memories? But why was she assuming they were memories and not some off imagination game her mind was playing? She would have to think about it more. But one thing was for sure, she would not let anyone at home know what was going on. As she started walking home she had another thought that stopped her in her tracks. "Father?" she never used to term Father for her Papa. It was always Papa for as long as she could remember. Yes, she concluded. Her mind was playing tricks on her. Tomorrow would be an interesting night.


End file.
